a fox in hogwarts
by roagemage251
Summary: just another story where naruto is decieved and goes to another place entirely with a few twists. hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

An 11 year old Naruto Uzumaki was running for his life,you might be wondering why this was happening well i'll tell you, he was the jinchuriki of the great 9 tailed fox demon kyuubi/Kurama so every day of his life made hell look like heaven and heaven look like it couldn't even exist it was so peaceful.

The villagers attacked him in every way known to man. The attacks ranged from physical to spiritual to emotional to mental and the great Minato Namikaze let it happen. (for those of you that have seen the show your probably wondering why Minato would do such a thing or how is he even alive,well in my story he was able to "switch" with the sandemei hokage which in turn made him survive and get off without a scratch)

no one knew that Naruto was the son of there beloved yondemei so they don't even try to hold back on attacking him. Kakashi was dashing towards the hokage tower when he seen Naruto running for his life. and knew why so he pulled out his tanto blade and added lighting chakra to it as the villagers ran around the corner.

The dog summoning jonin dashed towards the villagers and was about to slash the leaders chest open when a Katana blocked his swords path.

What are you doing kakashi-sensei,why are you raising your blade to these civilians? asked a Weasel masked anbu. Weasel, they were chasing one Naruto "Uzumaki" and were trying to kill him. said Kakashi. If you looked through the eye holes of the porcelain white mask you would see the Uchihas famous dojutsu spinning wildly and angrily.

_They try try to kill my little brother Naruto Uchiha,he won't be treated like this much longer as Haggred will be here soon enough to get him. _Thought Itachi angrily. (The Uchiha clan is one out of a very few clans that are of magic blood and Naruto comes from it)

Itachi nodded whispered into Kakashis ear and even through all the face masks Kakashi had on you could see the crazed grin on his face which scared the villagers very much.

Once Itachi was gone Kakashi reached for his back pocket and pulled out a...stick? The white haired jonin pointed said stick towards the villagers and a green glow started up at the end of it.

Avada kadavra. whispered Kakashi and a green light engulfed the civilians before the man disapered. After the light was gone you could see the civilians dead.

(with Minato)

DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT! THOSE TO FUCKING FREAKS ARE GONNA RUIN MY PLANS TO MAKE THAT WHORES SON MY WEAPON! screamed Minato in fury.

(with Naruto)

Naruto felt a sudden urge to kill the hokage but shook it off quickly. Naruto sensed Itachis presence and smirked. Hello Weasel,you have a weird seance of timing. he said as he got up from his meditative position.

Naruto,why weren't you at home at the Uchiha compound? asked Itachi. I always feel like i'm being prepared for something big even though i'm not an Uchiha. said Naruto but noticed Itachi getting a little nervous.

Well...thats not exactly true,your an Uchiha,your moms name Kushina Uchiha and your dad is Fugaku Uchiha...my dad. said the Uchiha prodigy. Naruto stood there not knowing what to say while also thinking over his life and the way the other Uchihas looked at him with expectant eyes and how the hokage was always nice to him,it all made since now.

Well...this explains alot. said was at a loss for words,he completely expected Naruto to freak out. I just have one question,how the fuck do i have blond hair, Uchiha have black hair plus i've never seen any Uchiha with blue eyes. said Naruto getting a chuckle from Itachi.

The 13 year old Uchiha pulled out his wand and pointed it at Narutos gut and a blue light flashed out of the tip of it. Narutos hair turned black with red strips through out it and his eyes turned black.

What...the...fuck...did...you...do...to...me? asked Naruto before he passed out on the ground. Itachi picked Naruto up and started on his way home.

When they reached the Uchiha compound Itachi seen a bike infront of the head house and he knew what was going on as much as all the other Uchiha and Narutos mother Kushina did.

Itachi walked in and seen a black haired boy with glasses on talking to Sauske (who is also eleven) like he knew him all his life. Itachi noticed a lightning shaped scar on the boys head and was visibly shocked.

_That boy is the Harry potter,the boy who lived, well if he talks to Sauske like this and has gotten him to stop acting like dad then he must be ok to be around._ Thought Itachi before he put the sleeping Naruto down.

Itachi,isn't that Naruto,what happened to his blond hair? asked Sauske. That was just a seal that was put on him that made him look like a mini me of hokage-sama. said the eldest of the Uchiha brothers.

Sauske was visibly furious that someone dared to put a seal on his best friend/now found out half brother to make him look like what he's not. Itachi easily noticed this and calmed his little bro down quickly but Sauskes KI already spiked so high that it even reached the hokages office.

(hokages office)

Minato Namikaze was kneeling on the ground barely able to breath. _What is making this much KI,not even the kyuubi put out this much KI when i fought it._ thought Minato. just like wean it appeared it suddenly was gone. Unknown to the hokage Itachi just saved him.

(Uchiha compound)

Naruto woke up and seen he was in the head house of the Uchiha compound and then he remembered what Itachi told him. _I still can't believe that i'm an Uchiha,well this still makes things in my life seem to make more since then when i didn't know what i know now,but there's still stuff that happened that i still don't understand._ thought Naruto.(the hate filled glares,being able to talk to foxes,and the weird things that keep happening around him)

Naruto looked around and seen six people,his mom,dad,Itachi,sauske,a boy with glasses and a scar,and a giant with a shaggy beard and an over coat. Itachi,who are these two? asked Naruto

These two are Harry Potter and Haggred,there going to be staying here until it's time to bring you,Sauske,and young Harry here to Hogwarts. said Itachi.(The Uchiha tell there young about Hogwarts and magic at the age of five but they can't train them in it)

Naruto nodded and got up, the moment he did he fell to the ground grabbing his gut in pain. NARUTO! screamed Itachi,Kushina,Fugaku,and Sauske in worry. Narutos whisker Marks got thicker and his now black with red strips hair got wilder. he opened his mouth while trying to scream and you could see that they were sharper than a kunai.

his eyes opened and every one seen that they were red with slit pupils._ Oh my god,the Kyuubi is trying to take control of him!_ thought Kushina but Itachi knew better. _The kyuubi has finally given Naruto his power like i asked him to,Naruto will be the most powerful wizard to ever live,he only needs to survive seven years of Hogwarts._thought Itachi as he sat by his little brother Naruto.

Said boy let go of his gut as the changes to his body changed back. Naruto breathed heavily and unknown to him or anyone in the room the hokage felt the power of the fox spike then lower and knew that Naruto now had the power of the fox at his disposal so he sent 500,000 ANBU from his personal squad called "flash" to the Uchiha compound

Five minutes later the ANBU ninja arrived at the compound and kicked down the head houses doors and rushed in. Naruto jumped up from the couch along with everyone else. Naruto looked towards Harry and Haggred with a determined look on his face.

I don't exactly know who you two are but you were able to bring Sauske out of his darkness,even i couldn't do that so i trust y'all and Sauske seems to trust you so please take Sauske and run,we will see you three at Diagon ally in three days.

said Naruto getting a nod from Haggred before he grabbed Sauske and Harry by the hands and trued to walk away but the young Uchiha and the last Potter pulled away. We won't leave without you Naruto. said Sauske and Harry nodded in agreement.

We don't have time for...BOOM! the door to the living room exploded and the ANBU flooded into the room. GO NOW! screamed Naruto as he pulled out his sword and created a Rasengan in his right hand.

The half giant picked up Harry and Sauske before running to his bike. The two boys were trying to wiggle out of the half giants hands but couldn't.

Back inside the compound the ANBU and the Uchiha head family was fighting for there lives. Naruto was having the toughest time as he didn't have his dojutsu yet. After fighting for an hour Naruto was about to die but then his sight seemed to clear up like his eyes were windows that have finally been cleaned for the first time in years.

Naruto blocked a sword swing with his bare hands and stabbed the man that just tried to kill him in the heart but in his adrenaline rush Naruto didn't notice the blood. Naruto then turned around with a sword in one hand and a red Rasengan in the other,his sharingan active and the pupil in the middle was slit.(his sharingan was at the first stage)

Naruto roared like a wild animal scaring the shit out of the ANBU that were left. They ran out the doors to find 15 foxes of different color and size foxes waiting for them. Said foxes slaughtered them. Naruto was about to lose his adrenalin when he seen his mom get stabbed through the gut.

Naruto was so pissed that he accidentally released the first stage of the kyuubi mode. Naruto dashed towards the attacker and grabbed his face. The new chakra in Narutos own system burned the guys face off killing him.

Naruto passed out on the ground and the new chakra went back in his body. Itachi picked Naruto up then saved Kushina. After she woke up Itachi and Kushina left the compound with Naruto on the elder Uchiha brothers back still and went to Diagon ally.


	2. Chapter 2

The Uchiha trio were walking threw Diagon ally and found Hagred,Sauske, and Harry waiting for them. ¨I told 'ya they'd make it lads.¨ said Hagred with a goofy grin on his face. ¨Yes you did Hagred,yes you did.¨ said a smiling Sauske. the two groups walked towards Gringots bank and talked with each other in a friendly way until they got to the front desk. ¨Hello there mrs. Uchiha,what would you like today?¨ asked the young wizard. (In my story the bank was created by wizards and run by wizards with sensory spells and sometimes by the Byakugan)

¨I just need to get to Naruto and Sauskes respective vaults that were created on the day of their births.¨ said Kushina sweetly while being respectable. "Do you have their keys with you?¨ asked the man. "yes i do,their right here." said Kushina as she pulled two keys from her robes. ¨Right this way please.¨ said the man. Kushina, Naruto, and Sauske followed the banker to a train cart you'd see gold in. they rode it to sauskes vault first which was number 1000,needless to say Sauske and Naruto puked there guts out on the way their. Kushina unlocked the vault and handed Sauske a pouch.

"Use this to gather all the Gallons, sickles, and knuts you think you will need for this year." said Kushina while smilling to her step son. Sauske put 50 gallons, 95 sickles, and 54 knuts inside the pouch before closing and locking his vault. next they whent to Narutos vault,#9 and opened it seeing piles of gallons,sickles,and knuts in their waiting to be used. when Naruto was handed his pouch he grabed the same amout of money Sauske grabbed from his own vault and the rode back to the front where Hagred and Harry were.

"Hey Harry,wach out for that ride to your vault its really fast and if you don't prepare yourself for it you will puke. said Naruto as he walked towards him. "Thanks for the warning Naruto,it will come in handy now that i know since someone didn't feel like it was important enough information to tell me." said Harry stressing the word someone while looking towards Hagred. "Ooooooooooooh, Hagred,your going to be puuuuuuuuniiiiiiiiiished." said Kushina before giggleing and Sauske and Naruto sweatdroped at her antics. after harry and Hagred came back from the vault they left Gringots.

"Alright,lets split up and get this done faster" said Hagred. "A-a-a-are you breaking up with me Hagrid?" asked Kushina with fake tears in her eyes. again everyone sweat droped at her antics. Kushina pouted since noone laghed at her little joke. "Can we just start getting their school supplies and go now?" asked the untill now quiet Itachi.

Kushina pouted somemore but then smilled and nodded her confermation. Itachi and Naruto whent to get there potions items. (Itachi is in his 3rd year of hogwarts like Fred and George) When the two Uchiha got to the store Naruto was surprised by what happened next. "ITACI-KUN!" screamed a brown haired girl with big "assets". "Hello there Ayame-chan,you seem well rested,were is your dad?" asked Itachi. "I'm right here,and can you please tell your friend there to stop gawking at my daughter and how crazy for you she is." said a chuckling old guy.

Naruto looked away embarresed that he was caught staring but atleast it wasn't figured out "what" he was staring at. "Now Naruto,you know it's rude to stare." said Itachi jokingly. Naruto nodded and stood their trying not to look at Ayames natural pillows that every straight man loves. "So Mr. Teuchi,Naruto here is starting his first year of Hogwarts in 1 month so we're getting his school supplies." said Itachi. "Naruto,are you even interested in potions?" asked Teuchi. there were stars in Narutos eyes at the very thought of potions. "I'll take that as a yes thean." he said chuckling.

Naruto was given the standered set of potion ingrediants,dragon hide gloves, and a cauldren the gave Itachi the standered 3rd year potion ingrediants ect. "Thank-you Teuchi san." said Itachi. the man nodded to them as they left. the two got there books, weights, and brooms (au. Naruto was curious on the history of hogwarts so he also baught Hogwarts a history but also got a few books that a certain super pervert wrote because of his step brother getting him into them). "Alright Naruto,next we go get your new pet. said Itachi. the young Uchiha was happy to get his own pet but he kept walking like normal with a grin on his face even though he wanted to jump up and down in happiness.

when Itachi and Naruto walked in Naruto instantly zoned in on a small black fox with...9 tails? "Itachi,why does that black fox have 9 tails?" asked the youngest of the two Uchiha. "Well,the more tails its got,the stronger and faster it goes,9 being the most tails a kit like that can get,the most tails ever in recorded history is 20." said Itachi. Naruto was amazed by this little fact. "does that mean this little kit is a prodigy like you Itachi nee-san?" asked Naruto truly curious.

"I guess it does Naruto,i guess it does." said a smilling Itachi. Naruto baught the little kit and a few skined rabbets then named him shadow. after that they whent to the best wand maker shop ever, Ollivanders. Naruto was the first of the two Uchiha brothers to see Sauske, Kushina, Hagred, and Harry standng near the door. "Hey guys,looks like were all ready to pick up the last thing on our lists,the wand." said Naruto with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yep." said harry, Sauske, and Kushina but she made apopping sond with the "p". they walked into the shop and looked arouned but didn't see anyone. "Ah,so there are new and old faces in my shop,so glad to see you all. said a "disembodied" voice. "Who tha hell was that?! said Naruto before his mom popped him on the back of the head. "Language young man." said Kushina

"Why is it that i'm the only one you catch using those words?" asked Naruto grumpily. "because your the one that came from my pussey so you will be treated like it." said Kushina with a glare. "Fucken crazy bitch from hell." mumbled naruto before dodging a punch to the head by his mom.

Sauske was the first to be sized and asked seemingly random questions before Mr. Ollivador grabed a box from behind him and handed it to the boy. Sauske grabbed the wand out of it and gave it a wave and felt a warm sensation from it and from inside him. "I knew it, now this is my 100,000,000,000th time getting it right in the first try." he said in pride.

then he got Harry done in the first try then got to Naruto using the same meathod as the other to. When Ollivandor tried to pick a wand he gave it to Naruto he was surprised when he gave it a wave and nothing happened so he tried another but nothing happened. This whent on for another six hours until he ran out of already created wands.

"I can't understand this, you're not compatable with any of these wands,that means you'll have to have a custom-made wand, follow me." said Ollivandor with a look in his eyes noones ever seen before. "Naruto...i think you just broke him and his pride." said a shocked Itachi. "I didn't think it was possible but he is broken." said Kushina in shock.

They followed Ollivandor into the back of his shop and seen two rows of wood and some wand cores. Naruto was told to pick one or more woods that his magic calls out to,it is supposed to feel like a tugging sensation in his gut toward it/them. He feels a tugging sensation to two,oak and blood wood and picks them up then goes to the cores and feels a tugging sensation to two cores,dementores bone and centaur hair.

"This is interesting,your adept to offensive and defnseve magic,not only that but light and dark magic." said Ollivander quietly but everyone heard him and looked at him. The wand maker quickly put the wand together with his mind and magic. very carefully so the two different types of magic didn't kill him and everyone in the room. When he finished the wands were payed for and they left.

(1 month later)

Naruto and Harry were walking down an isle and seen a toad hoppin away. " that was odd." they both took a seat alon in a compart ment alone as everyone else whent to find people they could become friends with. The door to the compartmant opened and a red head with freckles looked in. "Hey is that seat taken?" asked the boy. "nah,it's cool man." said Naruto. The boy walked in and sat down in the seat next to Naruto and got a good look at the two boys and gasped. "You two are Harry Potter and Naruto Uchiha!". said the boy.

"Yea we are,why?" asked naruto as he looked over to the boy. "It's just that you two are very famous here in the world of magic." said the red head. "That is interesting to know, thank you for tellen us ths info." said a pleased Naruto. "Hey, arn't you that kid with the rat i seen in Diagon ally?" asked Harry. "Yes i am, i'm Ron Weasly." said the now identified Ron. "Well you seem like a good guy Ron and i am a great judge of character." said the wiskered Uchiha.

Next came in a red headed girl. "Excuse me but have any of y"all seen a toad, some kid has lost it." said the girl. "Yea, i seen one hopping towards the end of the train a few minutes ago, i'll help ya find it if you like sexy. said Naruto with a smirk on his face. The red headed girl blushed hard enough to where Hinata would be proud. "O-o-o-ok." said a stutteren girl. "May i get your name so i know who the butiful girl i'm talken to is? he asked. "I-i-i'm Hermione Granger." said the no known Hermione.

"Nice ta meet ya Hermione, i'm Naruto." said the grinning Uchiha. The two kids searched for the toad and found it near the slytherin part of the train. "Well here is the toad,if you requier my assesstance again i'll be waiting for ya to call on me." said Naruto happilly. they parted ways and went to their respective compartments.

"well guys,were coming close to Hogwarts, time to get n the school robes.

...

**AN: before you go i'm sorry for the long wait, for a bit,then when we had internet i started reading this story to see where was so i ddn't make to many mistakes and plus i have to read a story for the beginning of school. Very time consuming stuff.**

**now i am not gonna gve up on my stories but it will take awhile to complete them when school starts so please be patiant with me. this is my last an until i feel their is something important to say. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter. If i owned naruto Naruto would have gotten stronger in both mind and body instead of being a dumb ass. And if i owned Harry Potter Ron would have been less of a fan boy to Naruto in the beginning, less of a dick to Hermione in the beginning and more productive in getting his spells right, been nicer to Hermione, and would have been sneaker with getting Harry away from the Dersleys.

Now i would like to introduce something new to my stories... riddles. What connects two people but touches one? whoever figures out the riddle first gets to create an OC for any of my stories. The winner must give me details like apperance, clothes, weapons, affinaties, speciality, and clan/clans.

...

Once the kids were in Hogwarts they started towards the great hall. (i can't remember the damn song that the sorting hat sang is so i will just do something else for that, if you don't like don't read bitches) "As we do every year i would like anyone who knows a song from the muggle world to come up here and sing it." Naruto came up by Dumbledore and said man made a mic appear in Naruto's hand. said boy put the mic close to his lips and a beat started out of no where.

"Giving my soul to hell and tell heaven i did my best

One love for family to juggalos and fuck the rest.

I'm tired of all these snakes and demons, leaches on the vein.

I've bled enough now you bitches bout to feel tha pain

You know you name the haters been and with a point of view,

Pussey mother fuckers talken shit but never had a clue

Come with yo attitude cocksucka fuck yo life.

I'll tie you to a chair and make you watch me fuck yo wife.

I'm just tryin to catch you slippen like a bar of soap.

I catch you sleepin fast,

And then I'll slit yo throat.

I watch you bleed and gargle choking for your last breath,

Then close the wound, apply some pressure to delay yo death.

See what it means, your whole existence don't mean shit to me.

It ain't nothing but time to kill to make you history. And all you had to do was to keep your fucking trap closed. But now you got your hands folded, Clutched onto a single rose.

I'll take your life Right here tonight You want to try, DIE!

Just close your eyes, Say your last good-byes. Get down on your knees, Dry them eyes bitch and make your peace.

OK Jamie not a hater, If I was it ain't no killin me. I live forever Never die Surviving off the infamy Miss me with that everbody wants me dead same ol' And switch my hatchet to a target hanging off my cable.

If you critisize my fashion you faggot like Tim Gunn, I'm a Juggalo scrub, It's that since day one. So kill the hater, Replicator, Dissin with a foul tounge.

Take my magic marker and blacken his fuckin left lung, With my box-cutter I'm a cut his eyes wide And with broken pieces of mirror replacin both his eyes.

Got a demon inside that's been along for the ride, Since the release of my first LP back in 95.

Ever since that day I've been embracin the hate And basically not givin a fuck Wut none of ya'll say.

So fuck ya'll bitches Black flowers up on your casket You get what you deserve Burn in hell hatein bastards

I'll take your life Right here tonight You want to try, DIE!

Just close your eyes, Say your last good-byes. Get down on your knees, Dry them eyes bitch and make your peace.

I see the shit ya pullin Lookin like a trailer hitch, Come to your hood with goons And snatch you out your trailer bitch.

Put on your knees and close your eyes Wait for the execution. Some call this first degree But I call it my retribution.

Ya had your chance to keep the sun And now your in the rain, I be the Skarcrow but you the one who missin brains.

I put the barrel to the bone And now your so fucked Two times eleven to yadome now ya outta luck.

So many times I spit just dwellin thinking of the day Up to the point I sit for hours thinkin of away To make you suffer Make ya blood spill like the wine.

Six feet up underneath the ground Have ya smellin tha pine. Thats how we do punk bitch with a _ mouth Lost in the woods till you discovered by a boy scout Stupid mother fucker what was you thinking Now ya body in the bushes Like this rottin of the stinkin

I'll take your life Right here tonight You want to try, DIE!

Just close your eyes, Say your last good-byes. Get down on your knees, Dry them eyes bitch and make your peace.

All of the grand hall was silent for just a few moments, then they all applauded like crazy. Through out the rest of dinner the first years sang muggle songs they knew well.

(everyone is in the same house as in the movie while Sasuke is in Gryffindor and Naruto is in Slytherin and I don't care what you think about it)

Naruto got up from his bed and put on his Slytherin robes, got his school supplies, ninja tools, and scolls as he left the room. He seen that his first class was potions with gryffondor. As Naruto left the room his way was blocked by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyale. "Hey there Naruto, look, your brother is a Gryffondor now which means he's scumso you haveto stay away from him now." said Malfoy with an arrogant smirk on his face. the next thing the three of them knew was that Naruto was holding a kunai to Malfoys throat.

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that again unless you wish to die a painfull death, do you understand me bitch?!" said Naruto with an edge of danger in his voice. Malfoy and his two dumbass friends finnaly did the smart thing and ran off scared. The kunai found its way back into its pouch and Naruto left the room with an air of ferocity.

Our favorite little wizard/ ninja in training had passed by the defense against the dark arts proffesor, proffesor Quirrell and he had this scent that was rotten yet sweet, deadly, yet lively, it's the smell of something dark. All Narutos scences were on high alert at this pont but the thing that got him to beleve himself on this was that even Kyuubi was alittle on edge now.

Naruto got to class and seen he was the first one in class. He walked over to proffesor Snapes deskand got his atenttion. "What is it that you need?" asked Snape. Naruto looked Snape in the eyes as he said these next words. "i can sniff out things most people wouldn't think would have a smell and i could smell something very dark on the DADA proffesor, it's like it's not him but something attatched to his soul, and it's not human, well not anymore anyway." said Naruto in a way that shows he would not bring this up to anyone he did not trust with the inforamaton which warmed his heart.

"I will put this information to good use indeed , now will you please find a seat while i think on this nformation you brought to my attention." said Snape as he went into his office. After two minutes the whole class was in attendance.

(im gonna skip this shit and go straight to night)

Naruto went to the slytherin common rooms where he seen that people were playing poker, pool, video games, and for most of the first years chess while multible albums were being played at diffrent times. So for the rest of the night Naruto was playing every game and winning money and belongings from everyone there.

...

AN: Hello all, im sorry it took so long, I've been busy with my own problems and if you are still pissed well I don't give a fuck.

mcl to my juggalo/juggalette homies


End file.
